1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a shielded Surface Mount Type (SMT) electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in various fields to provide permanent or separable connections between electronic products. Many of these electrical connectors have metallic shields cover them for shielding and grounding purposes, thereby ensuring good quality signal transmission between the electronic products.
When Surface Mount Technology (SMT) is used to mount the metallic shield onto a mother circuit board onto which the electrical connector is mounted, retention between the metallic shield, the insulative housing of the connector, and the mother circuit board is an urgent concern to designers and manufacturers of the connector. If the retention is not as good as desired and spaces exist therebetween, the quality of signal transmission through the electrical connector can suffer due to Electromagnetic Inference (EMI), Electrostatic Discharge (ESD), and other problems.
Therefore, an electrical connector providing a reliable mechanical connection between the housing, the shield and the circuit board is desired.